


Hydrangeas

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hpgw_drabbles, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny likes to garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrangeas

The day was sweltering, and yet Ginny was puttering outside, getting her hands dirty in the garden. For what reason, Harry didn't know.

"What are you doing, Ginny?" he asked her.

"Gardening," was her response.

"In this weather?"

She shrugged. "Well, it's cooler in the shade. That's where I'm planting these—" She pointed to a cluster of potted plants with small pink blooms. "They're hydrangeas."

"Pretty." Harry ran a finger on the flower petal, stretching it thin until he could see the veins of the plant through it.

"Mm." She took off her glove and ran her fingers through her hair. The light illuminated the redness in it, and the bits of auburn. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing much." Harry liked to watch her garden, while doing nothing but just sitting inside.

Ginny put her glove back on, then picked up her watering can. "Well, I'm going to plant the hydrangeas near the wall, where it's cooler. Then trim the roses …. I should really replant the marigolds, too," she muttered. "And the snapdragons."

"Why don't you do it by magic? Won't it be easier?"

"I suppose so," she said, her brow crinkling. She put her hand over her eyes to shade them from the sun. "I like doing it by hand, though."

Harry nodded. "Do you need me to go get anything? I'm going to the store."

"Could you get me some fertilizer?"

"Of course," he said promptly. He waved goodbye and smiled before Apparating away.


End file.
